


After 1989

by lightlysaltedapples



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, ashley mac is an a as s h o l e, but mostly the musical, chandler is a great dead aunt, contains parts from the musical and the movie, continuation??, duke is still an asshole., macnamara is a great alive aunt, macnamara is a great secretary, martha is a good teacher :-), more things to be added, single moms doing a great job, spooky ghost mentors, veronicas dead inside whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Heather Sawyer moves back to her mother's hometown, where she meets some of Veronica's old high school friends, including Mrs. Macnamara, a friendly secretary, Mrs. Duke, a very salty news anchor, and Mrs. Dunstock, her new teacher. She also makes some new friends. Ashley Duke and Ashley Macnamara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS TR A S H 
> 
> i saw some other fics doing something inspired off of the "TV show" (didnt happen. cry everytime.), so im adding in my two cents :')
> 
>  
> 
> lil' sawyer.

Heather felt her mother's blue car slow to a stop.   
"Heather, we're here!" Mrs. Sawyer called over the seat. "Heather? You awake back there?"   
She lifted her head from her phone. "Yeah, I'm up." She said, looking out the window. "Mom? I thought we were going to the new house."   
Veronica took a moment to respond. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I just found out some of my best friends work at Westerberg!" She smiled, stepping out of the car. "Go Rottweilers!" She added with a grin.   
Heather laughed. As professional as her mom tried to act, she still was a dork. The younger blonde followed behind her mother into the school. A short woman wearing a yellow sundress was standing by the door, holding a stack of flyers.   
"Heyo Westerberg! Cheer team is looking for new members!" She said to Heather as she walked in through the door, then paused when she saw Veronica. "Ronnie!" She almost squeaked, running over to give her a hug. "I thought you moved up to New York! And who's this?" She smiled brightly, looking back to Heather.  
Veronica laughed, returning the woman's hug. "Good to see you too Heather. This is Heather. Heather Sawyer."   
"Oh. No offense, Heather's a great name and all, but it _is_ kinda surprising you chose Heather. I can't remember a time you and Heather got along!" The woman laughed before looking over to Heather. "I'm Mrs. Macnamara, by the way. I'm a secretary here. Not to mention cheer coach!" Mrs. Macnamara smiled, taking out her phone. The case had a little banana on it. In all honesty, it was adorable, if not a little dorky. "My daughter Ashley's a junior this year. She's giving tours to the other students. Now if she would just answer her phone..." 

Just then, a short girl with dark hair and big brown eyes walked over to the other three. "Jesus Heather, you don't have to text me fifty times. Some dumbass didn't know where the bathroom was."   
"Ashley Macnamara! I know you're a big girl now, but can you at least call me Mom once in a while?"   
Heather and her mother looked back and forth between the two until Ashley shifted her attention to the newcomers. "How come I don't know you?" She asked in a sweeter tone.  
"I'm Mrs. Sawyer. This is my daughter Heather. She's a junior, and this is her first year at Westerberg. We were hoping you could show her around, as me and your mother have some catching up to do."

Ashley smiled, taking Heather's hand and almost dragging her along. "I'd love to."


	2. New Friends and Old Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley Macnamara gives Heather a tour of Westerberg, including a certain someone's memorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Halloween! surprise update :'''''')

"And the gym's just over there." Ashley stopped abruptly, turning back to Heather. "Sorry, kinda out of it today. My mom's been making me do this for weeks now."  
Heather nodded, trying to be sympathetic. "So... Are there any other 'exciting locations' I should know about?" She smiled. Ashley seemed nice, despite how she acted when they were with Mrs. Macnamara.  
The shorter girl shrugged. "We could always look at the memorials. I mean- it's not what I'd call exciting, but I don't think I'll get pulled away to help some dumbass freshman find the bathroom if I'm paying respects to my mom's friend."  
Heather followed Ashley back through the hallway until the two stopped near three shining metal signs.  
"Heather Chandler- 1974-1990. 'No One Thinks A Pretty Girl Has Feelings'" it read. Heather looked it over, trying to recall where she heard that name. She knew that her mom must know her if Mrs. Macnamara did.   
Ashley followed Heather's eyes up and down the words. "Apparently, she committed suicide. At least that's what they say. If you ask me, it was someone else who did it. Murder."   
The blonde cocked her head. "But isn't that from the suicide note?" She said, pointing to the quote next to the name.  
Shrugging, Ashley took out her phone. "Shit. Ash is lost again." She said, shaking her head. "Here, gimme your phone."   
Curious as to what she was going to do, and pretending she knew who Ash was, Heather handed it over. Ashley typed for a few seconds before giving it back.   
"Text me if you need anything. Oh, and if you wanna join cheer, you can talk to my mo-" Her phone buzzing in her hand cut her off. "Sorry, it's Ash. Call me later?"  
Heather nodded, smiling. "See you whenever." She said, making her way back to the lobby where her mom and Mrs. Macnamara were. But before she could get back, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she apologized. "Sorry, I didn't see you."  
The girl had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a red blazer, which looked like it came straight out of some 80's movie. "Are you Veronica's kid?" She asked, coughing up a little blue liquid onto her hand before wiping it away with a tissue from her pocket. "Fucking Sawyer." She mumbled.  
Heather raised an eyebrow. "I'm Heather Sawyer. Do I know you?"   
The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course she named you Heather. She probably even asked Heather and Heather to do the same. Typical Sawyer."   
"Mrs?"  
"Oh, I'm Heather Chandler. You've heard of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly just garbage.  
> heathers gon git some advice.
> 
> the reason this feels so rushed is because its boring to write and pretty boring to read but i swear the next chapter has heather and chandler bonding. chandlers gonna be so proud omf


End file.
